Without You
by Pish Tsuzumaki
Summary: [Rated for some mild swearing and a kiss] [DEATHFIC! Oneshot, now with Alternate Ending!] Someone gets shot. That's all I'm giving away. [RoyEd, HavocFury pairs sorry, no HF in other ending] Shounen ai! :D Read and Review please!
1. Without You

Without You

A Fullmetal Alchemist drabble.

**Pish: **I can't believe I wrote such a terrible occurrence. ;-;

**Sapph: **Quit your bellyaching! You were in a mood. Face it.

**Ed: **I can't believe it either! (clings to Roy) I'm never letting go of you!

**Roy: **Oh you better let go! …Well, maybe not. (predatory smirk) Let's leave now. (picks up Ed and leaves)

**Pish: **I hope they don't make a mess… --; In this fic, Al is restored, and Edward has his limbs back. I just wanted it that way, that's all. Oh, and Episode 25…. it never happened. I love Hughes too much to have him dead already. :D I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and parts that don't make sense. I don't have a beta, nor do I know what a beta is, but I do have a faint idea. :3

**Sapph: **Forthward on! Let's get this show on the road.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A shot rang through the Colonel's office; right through the chest of its intended target.

Edward watched in horror as his secret love was shot.

It all seemed to play out in slow motion. Ed got off the couch and ran to Roy, while Hughes and Hawkeye ran off to catch the bastard that dare shoot the Flame Alchemist. Revenge would be dealt out, but it wouldn't bring him back. Not now, not ever.

Ed was leaning over Roy, who had blood seeping out of his chest.

"Roy, Roy! Hang in there! Al, go get help!"

Alphonse nodded and ran out of the room, leaving the two alone for the time being. Roy sat up slightly, coughing up a little blood and holding his hand to his chest wound.

"E-ed… there's been something I've been needing to tell you…" Roy coughed and a small trickle of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, don't talk! You'll lose strength… We'll keep you alive, and then you can tell me, okay?" The last sentence was sobbed, as Ed had started crying. Fat tears were running slowly down his slightly flushed cheeks. "You'll be okay. Al'll be here with a doctor and we'll get you to the infirmary and we'll get you fixed up and then you can tell me your secret! It'll…b-be…o-o-okay…" Ed tilted his head down and clenched his fists.

"No Ed, this can't wait… I have to tell you now. I've waited too long already, and I can't stand dying here without you knowing….

"Edward…" Roy looked up at Ed's teary amber eyes.

Ed looked into Roy's dark navy blue eyes, which were so dark they looked like they were black, and they were filled with undying love and sorrow.

"Edward… I love you..." Roy smiled slightly as Ed's eyes refilled with tears of joy and sadness.

"You know what Roy?" Ed sniffed, "I love you too."

Ed smiled, wiped off the blood on Roy's mouth, and gently pressed his lips to Roy's in a kiss.

The kiss was bittersweet, and took a lot of strength to maintain on Roy's part. The two broke apart slightly panting. Suddenly, Roy saw his life flash before his eyes, and he knew he would be leaving soon.

"Ed, you know I love you. Please stay alive, for me… Don't try to bring me back… Just stay alive. Do it…for me…Edward…" the last word was almost a whisper. Roy's almost-black navy blue eyes dimmed with death, and his eyelids shut, making twin tears slide down his pale cheeks.

"Roy? Roy! Oh dear God…"

Edward had realized his love was dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone in Central HQ heard the scream, and bowed their heads in recognition.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Everyone was present at the funeral for Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Military caps and uniforms donned, they all stood at attention while Fuhrer Bradley delivered his speech.

Edward was present, in full military paraphernalia, standing between Hughes and Hawkeye (who hadn't caught the one who shot Roy), trying very hard not to cry. Armstrong was crying like a baby. Havoc had just shed a few tears, but wiped them away hastily, and intertwined hands with Fury, who had also started crying. Hughes was crying, but not as badly as Armstrong, and Hawkeye was on the brink of losing her composure.

When the procession was over, just about everybody had paid their respects. Edward, Hughes, Havoc, Fury, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Farman, and Breda were still left.

Havoc and Fury were holding each other tightly, crying softly in front of the gravestone. Armstrong had just finished, and was leaving with Farman and Breda.

Hawkeye laid down a bouquet of pink carnations, Roy's favorite flowers, on the grave, and told Roy how wonderful of a Colonel he was, and that he would have made a superb Fuhrer. She stood up, now shedding some tears, gave Hughes and Edward a comforting hug, and left.

Now only Ed and Hughes were left at the site. Ed put down a single red rose, while Hughes put down a small bouquet of assorted flowers. Edward looked up at Hughes, let out a small sob, and hugged Hughes tightly, crying into his uniform. Hughes petted Ed's hair to try and soothe him.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" Hughes questioned quietly.

"Of course I will… I loved that bastard." Ed replied, slightly calming down.

"I'll miss him, too, Ed. I'll miss him too."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Pish: **I can't believe I wrote that! I KILLED ROY! (cries) By the way, I just picked a random flower for Roy's favorite type. (sheepish smile)

**Sapph: **This was NOT HughesEd romance, it was HughesEd frendship. They were Roy's closest friends, besides Hawkeye... The only pairings in here are HavocFury and RoyEd. Nothing else. Zippo. Nada. Zilch. Okay? Good. :D

**Pish: **I hope you liked this drabble anyways! Please leave a review on your way out. (smiles kindly) Flames will be used to light your computer on fire:)


	2. With You

With You

A Fullmetal Alchemist continuation one-shot fic thing.

By Pish Tsuzumaki

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Pish: **Okay! I'm back, and I rewrote this. It's like an alternate ending. Or something…

**Sapph: **Yeah. Now the reviewers might be happier about this.

**Ed: **You mean, I getta keep Roy-Roy? (sparkley eyes) YAAYYY! (dances with joy)

**Roy: **I get to keep Edo-chan? (grins) Yes! (:

**Pish: **In this fic, Al is restored, and Edward has his limbs back, just as I said in the first one. Oh, and Episode 25…. it never happened. I love Hughes too much to have him dead already. :D I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and parts that don't make sense. I don't have a beta, so deal with it. XD

**Sapph: **Forthward on! Let's get this show on the road. (thumbs up)

**Disclaimer: **Why must you torture me so? (sobs) I don't own FMA. (Miss? O.o) Hiromu Arakawa-sama does. (I can't draw Ed that well, anyway. XD)

**Warning: **This thing contains SHOUNEN-AI. If you are appalled/offended by this, please leave, and never read any of my fics again. Okay? It's not my fault if you read this and already know about the gays. (shrugs)

**Inspiration: **durr... I thought of this last night cause I couldn't get to sleep. n.n;

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A series of shots rang through the Colonel's office; right through their intended target.

Edward watched in horror as his secret love was shot.

It all seemed to play out in slow motion. Ed got off the couch and ran to Roy, while Hughes and Hawkeye ran off to catch the bastard that dare shoot the Flame Alchemist. Revenge would be dealt out, but it wouldn't bring him back. Not now, not ever... Or so Ed thought.

Ed was leaning over Roy, who had blood seeping out of his shoulder and chest.

"Roy, Roy! Hang in there! Al, go get help!"

Alphonse nodded and ran out of the room, leaving the two alone for the time being. Roy sat up slightly, coughing up a little blood and holding a hand to his wounds.

"Ed… there's something I need to tell you… In case I die here." Roy coughed and a small trickle of blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, don't talk! You'll lose strength… We'll keep you alive, and then you can tell me, okay?" The last sentence was sobbed, but still held determination, as Ed had started crying. Fat tears were running slowly down his slightly flushed cheeks. "You'll be okay. Al'll be here with a doctor and we'll get you to the infirmary and we'll get you fixed up and then you can tell me your secret! It'll…b-be…o-o-okay…" Ed tilted his head down and clenched his fists, tears dropping on his hands.

A minute or so passed, and Al arrived with some doctors. Ed helped Roy get up, and the doctors slid him onto the rolling stretcher. The four then speeded to the infirmary before Roy lost too much blood and would pass out.

The doctors made Ed and Al stay in the small waiting room while they patched up Roy in the ER. The kyoudai sat on a small couch and waited for the doctors to come out and say that Roy would be okay.

Many thoughts were running through Ed's head. He was hoping that Roy would stay alive, because Roy had a secret to tell him, and he also knew it was way too early for Roy to go yet. He was at age 33, and still had a lot to accomplish, which still included beating Brigadier General Hughes in rank, and, unfortunately, getting the females to wear tiny miniskirts as a part of their uniform.

He curled up with Al, and tried hard not to cry for Roy, who might not make it. Al patted his brother's back for reassurance, and hugged him close with his other arm. "He'll be fine, Nii-san. The Colonel's a fighter, you know that. I'm sure he'll be just fine…"

All Alphonse got for a reply was some sniffles, and Al sighed and continued rubbing circles in his brother's back.

Edward fell asleep some 10 minutes later, exhausted from the shooting and his crying. It was almost an hour later when one of the doctors came out to greet them.

"You're Alphonse Elric, right?" She asked, pointing to Al. "Yes, I am. Do you have the Colonel's condition? Is he okay?" Al asked, worry evident in his hazel eyes.

The doctor smiled, "Why don't you and your brother go look for yourselves? The Colonel's in room 2G, which is just down that hall." She pointed towards the hall to their left. "I'm going to let you two go visit him, even though he's sleeping. Your brother there seems to be quite close to the Colonel." She winked, "If something happens while you're visiting, just press the red call button and I'll be over there in a jiffy, okay?" She gave them a motherly smile and left to tend to another patient.

Al gently shook Ed's shoulder, "Nii-san, wake up! The Colonel's out of the ER, and we can go see him." He whispered in Ed's ear.

Edward moaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Aru? What… what happened? Is Roy okay?" Ed lifted his head from Al's shoulder and unwrapped his arms from the younger boy's waist. He stretched his arms and yawned.

The two stood up, "The doctor said that Roy was in room 2G, and she told me where it is." Al said, "Come on, Nii-san!" The younger Elric smiled and started walking towards the hallway on their left.

Edward followed, and soon they were at room 2G, which was squished between rooms 2F and 2H. Edward opened up the door, and saw Roy sleeping on the hospital bed. He was very pale, and was wearing one of the hospital's gowns, and there was a sheet on top of him, covering him up to his waist. Ed approached with caution, and pulled up a chair to sit as close to the bed as possible. Alphonse did the same, and sat by his brother.

The brothers waited, until Edward's commanding officer would wake up. A few minutes later, Ed heard stirring from the bed. He tipped his head up to find Roy blinking his drug-induced sleep away slowly.

"R-Roy…?" Ed asked wearily, as if Roy would disappear right after he said his name. Roy nodded, and Ed's eyes filled with tears of relief. He launched himself onto the older alchemist, and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly as to disturb his wounds. Alphonse just watched, and waved to Roy, and watched as Roy tried to wave back but settled on smiling at him.

"Edward…" Roy pulled away looked up at Ed's teary amber eyes. He made a face, and wiped away Ed's tears.

Ed looked into Roy's dark navy blue eyes, which were so dark they looked like they were black, and they were filled with undying love for the blond as he wiped away the offending tears. Of course, Ed didn't know about the undying love part…yet.

"Edward… I have something to tell you, remember?" Edward blushed. "Of course I remember, you idiot." He said, putting affection in the last word and smiling.

"I figured you and I have been waiting too long, so I was originally going to tell you this morning when you got in, but then this happened." He pointed to the bandages on his chest and arm, "But I've been thinking it over, and you really deserve to know."

"Will you just spit it out?" Ed said, regaining some of his personality.

"Jeez, Edward, of course I will." Reality sunk in, as Roy realized what he was about to confess. He started to blush, and held back most of it, but you could still see some of the redness gracing his cheeks and nose. "Uh… Edward…" Roy looked into Ed's amber eyes, drowning in them, "I…I love you."

Roy smiled slightly as Ed's eyes refilled with tears of joy.

"You know what Roy?" Ed sniffed, "I love you too."

Ed smiled and gently pressed his lips to Roy's in a kiss.

The kiss was sweet, and took a bit of strength to maintain on Roy's part. The two broke apart slightly panting.

"Ed… I need to lie back down. My wounds are starting to hurt, and I'm beginning to cramp up." Roy said, and clasped hands with Ed. Edward got off the bed, smiling, and sat back in his chair, still holding his love's hand. Roy went back down, and took a deep breath. The two smiled at each other, and Roy closed his eyes to let sleep claim him once more.

_Everything's all better…_

_When I'm With You._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
-ENDE-  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Shameless Plug: **If you want another good read, please read my other FMA fic, Attack of the Hair. Or maybe just take a look through it? I want more reviews for it xD. It might make you laugh, too!

**Pish: **I rewrote this! n-n It was kinda hard, but that's okay. Anything for reviews! (smiles sweetly) AND YES, I am aware I made Ed too girly. xD About the 2G thing... well... I used to live in apartment 2G somewhere, and, well... yeah. n.n;

**Sapph: **Agreed. By the way, the Japanese word "kyoudai," means "brothers" in English, for you people who don't know much Japanese.

**Pish: **I hope you liked this rewrite anyways! Please leave a review on your way out. (smirks) Flames will be used to light your computer on fire! xD


End file.
